Is it my Fault
by Immatureboys
Summary: After a mission Sakura gets hurt from Naruto’s nine tailed fox, Naruto feels guilty for himself and avoids her constantly.


It is my fault

After a mission Sakura gets hurt from Naruto's nine tailed fox, Naruto feels guilty for himself and avoids her consintly.

I do not own or make Naruto, its just my own story.

Meanwhile in the Konoha hosiptal, Sakura was, as Medical ninjas were tending to her injurys, she was uncouncioues, and then Tsunade came in.

"My lady, we did all we can but it still not enough, to help her," said a Medical ninja.

"Yes I know that, seems like we are going to need a bigger treatmint," get some more medicine at once, Tsunade said.

"Yes, my lady."

"Jiraiya showed up at the hosiptal, Damage done by the demon fox again huh?"

Tsunade was healing her, "Yes, I fear as much, I mean you had it too."

"Well if this situation gets out of hand, that fox will we realease from its seal," he said.

Tsunade was still trying to heal her, That way we have you, you know way better about it, before the forth hokage died, not the metion the Akatsuki being after him, its just one thing after a another.

"I'll stop them at all cost, I will not let them take Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Be careful, there are some members that are beyond Jonin level," she said.

"I know."

"Nonetheless the fact Naruto will half to face facts," she said.

"Sakura, how did this happen," Tsunade asked?

"It was done by Orochimaru, I'll be more carefull this time," Sakura said.

"You don't half to deny it, you and I both know that this was not Orochimaru's doing," Tsunada said.

"Your right, it was Naruto," he turned into that demon fox again.

"In the meantime, lets keep this at a below basics for now, Sakura."

"Understood," she said.

Meanwhile at the hosipal, Sakura was councioues again, then Ino and the other came to visit.

"Aw Sakura, you got hurt, whatever happen to that medical ninja skill of yours," she said.

"Shut up Ino, I just was careless nothing more," Sakura said.

"Shikamaru came in, well you should be glad it was not that bad, or you would have been in real trouble."

Sakura saw Shikamaru, "Yeah your right," Sakura said.

Then Choji came in eating chips, this is a first of you being in the hosipal Sakura.

Sakura Notice Choji, "Well there is a first to everything, by the way where is Naruto?"

"He went home after the mission," Shikamaru said.

"What! The nerve of him, he will not even see you in the hosipal himself, I mean you see him a lot in the hosipal, why can't he do the same," Ino said.

Sakura signed, "I don't know about Ino, he would have, after a succesful mission, but for some reason, not this time."

"Well I hope he does, or else I'm going to drag him myself," she said.

"That will not be nessarly Ino, he will come evenally," she said as she was a bit depressed.

Flash back

"The one, who hurt Sakura, was you Naruto," Yamato said to him by ear.

As Naruto was shocked, he could not believe it himself.

Flash back ends, back at the leaf village, Naruto thought of what he did to Sakura.

He signed, "Sakura, what have I done?"

Yamato appeared before him, you know "Sakura it in the hospital, Kakashi told me how she saw you a lot in there, its only natural you go see her."

"After what I have done, I don't think I can face her again, I mean she hurt me a lot, whenever I act like an idiot, but this time I hurt her badly, she properly thinks I'm nothing but a monster."

"No, those who do evil things, for their evil propose, that is the monster, but it was not your fault."

"Yes it is, all because I let my anger get the best of me, and I guess that must have triggered the seal."

"Let me tell you something Naruto, when you were unconscious, Sakura nearly shed tears for you, she did everything in her power to help you, before she can express her feelings, you awaken at the time, she cares about you deeply Naruto and she admires you, two years ago you put your life on the line to protect her, so she wanted to do the same thing for you now, I bet now she still cares about you, but does not want to admit it," Yamato explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but what if she," He asked?

"If she does, then there are plenty of fish in the sea," Yamato said.

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital, Sakura was they're getting treated to her injurys, still she was wondering about Naruto visit.

Sakura signed, "Naruto, where are you?"

The next day in the hospital, Sakura was resting up, after the medical ninjas was done treating her, then a knock on the door came.

Sakura got up happy, "Naruto."

Tsunada came in, "how are feeling Sakura?"

"Just fine," Sakura said

"Well, now we manage to do what we can ,even with my healing power, it has limits on injurys such as this, so be very careful."

"I will."

Naruto knocked on the door, "Sakura you in there."

Sakura reseaponed back, "Naruto."

Tsunada walked away out of the room, "Well now I should be getting back to work."

Naruto sat down next to her, "so is your injurys fine," he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine, you should be consern about your own health."

"Come on now, we are a team."

"Naruto?"

"Huh what's up," he asked.

"Could you meet me at the trianing field tonight," she asked.

Naruto looked surprised, "Sure but why."

"You will find out later."

Later on at the leaf village trianing field, Sakura was there waiting for him, the Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sakura, so was there trianing to be done?"

"No, far from it, Naruto, this is the only place, nobody can comes so often, Naruto do you like me?"

Naruto looked confused, "Huh, of course I do, like everybody else."

"That's not what I meant, I mean how do you feel about me."

Naruto started to explian, "Well, when you put it that why, you are very strong, but not with your strenght, but with you will, and uh you are very pretty while you're a ninja first and a lady seacond, by ether way you are pretty and very women like, also as a friend and teamate I would put my life on the line, all for you."

Sakura was surprised and blushing,"That's was a mouthfull Naruto, you were always so dense about these things till now."

Naruto was also blushing, "Yeah, well since I was so hell bent om getting strong, and it has not really cross my mind untill now, but nonetheless as long as we are together on missions and as comades, I am happy."

"Oh, Naruto, it that all, you had to say?"

"What do you mean Sakura where are you going with this? A guy has to be blind not to see how pretty you are."

Sakura hesitanting, "Naruto, I'm saying, I love you."

As Sakura was blushing, she had went up to Naruto pressed agaianst his chest and kissed him, then pulled back.

"Naruto, Im sorry, I just over reacted," she said as she turned head.

Naruto had Sakura face him, Sakura, "I felt the same way about you since, last two years, I love you as a comrade and a women."

Sakura blushing, "You really do love me Naruto?"

He kissed her back, "More then life itself."

Naruto got her hand, "Sakura if we make it thought this, If we save Sasuke and destroy Akatsuki, in a couple of years, will you be my wife."

Sakura was blushing in surprised, "Naruto, Yes, Yes, I will, I thought you never asked."

Sakura said, Come on Naruto, we should head back and perpare for the next mission.

Then the two headed back to the village holding hands, Sakura was close to him then ever.

Sorry about before everyone, I was doing some editing, I'll think of more chapter ideas, just you wait


End file.
